love about sasuhina and narusaku
by ria-yamanaka
Summary: keadaan tersulit bagi hinata adalah dimana orang yang di cintainya lebih mencintai sahabatnya sendiri, tetapi sebaliknya orang yang dia benci di masa lampau adalah jalan untuk melupakan cinta lalunya


**don't like**

**don't read**

**Naruto prov**

Aku hari ini berniat untuk menembak gadis pujaan yang sudah ia cintai saat mereka duduk di bangku SMP gadis itu adalah Haruno Sakura gadis ceroboh, galak dan merupakan sahabat dekat hinata teman masa kecil naruto. tetapi entah bagaimana aku sangat mencintai gadis itu. Aku berniat menembak sakura di apartemennya. kerena kedua orang tuanya tidak tinggal di jepang, jadi dia harus menyewa apartemen untuk hidup dirinya sendiri.

Saat berada di depan pintu apartemen Sakura, aku berusaha untuk tidak gugup. Ku beranikan diriku untuk mengetuk pintu.

Tok tok tok

"Sebentar."

Jawab seseorang dari dalam ruangan yang di duga Sakura, gadis yang sudah di tunggunya selama 3 tahun lamanya.

Krieeettt suara pintu berdecit bertanda ada orang membuka pintu dan

"Kau-"

Ucapan Sakura terhenti saat aku refleks memeluknya.

"Aku mencintaimu Sakura chan, maukah kau menjadi pacarku, ku mohon"

Seketika keduanya bersemu merah. Lalu aku melepas pelukannya dan ku tatap Sakura terlihat sedang menimbang apa yang aku katakan tadi. Dan sebuah anggukan berarti 'ya'.

"Yeeeey...sakura menerima ku."

Teriak ku menggema sampai sebagian penghuni apartemen keluar melihat mereka. Tetapi berhenti saat kepalanya terasa berdenyut. Tidak salah lagi tinju ala Sakura tepat di kepala ku.

"Jangan keras keras bodoh, aku malu."

Omel Sakura ketus saat aku membuat dirinya malu habis habisan. Aku mengaduh sakit sambil mengusap kepalanya tetapi kegiatannya berhenti saat Sakura memeluk ku.

**End Naruto prov**

Tetapi tidak tahukah mereka ada gadis yang merasa hancur melihat adegan mereka berdua. Ya siapa lagi Hyuga Hinata sebelumnya dia berniat ingin mencurahkan isi hatinya pada Sakura agar dia tak merasa begitu sakit, tetapi malah sebaliknya hatinya makin panas dan hancur. Hinata langsung berlari sekencang kencangnya untuk kembali pulang. Tanpa di ketahui oleh Naruto dan sakura.

"Ya aku mengerti hiks..aku harus melupakannya..aku harus hiks..melupakan Naruto kun"

Ucap Hinata sambil berlari dengan menangis sejadi jadinya. Tidak memperdulikan tatapan heran orang orang yang memandangku.

**Pagi yang cerah di konoha high school.**

**Hinata prov**

"Hinata chan!"

Aku mendengar suara Sakura yang memnggil ku, kulihat Sakura berjalan ke arah ku.

"Aku harus melupakannya..aku harus melupakannya."

Gumam Hinata tanpa sadar terdengar oleh Sakura yang sudah berada di samping ku.

"Eh..siapa yang di lupakan Hina-chan."

Ucap Sakura sedikit lantang.

"A- ano ka- kau pasti salah dengar Sakura chan dan si- siapa yang dilupakan? tidak ada yang di lupakan di sini!"

Ucap ku, sebetulnya aku masih terlalu sakit untuk melihat Sakura karena kejadian kemaren.

"Tapi kau bilang sendiri kalau-"

Ucap Sakura terpotong karena aku keburu menariknya masuk ke kelas.

"Ya sudah lupakan"

Ucap Sakura pasrah dan lebih memilih diam.

**End Hinata prov**

Pelajaran di mulai di kelas XI A

Hinata duduk pojok kiri paling belakang, yah seorang Hyuga memang paling suka menyendiri. Di tempat duduknya terlihat ia tertidur di karenakan ia tidak bisa tidur semalaman, karena memikirkan pria yang tidak pernah peka atas perasaannya.

"Hey Hinata bagaimana sih tadi kau menyeretku ke kelas..sekarang kau malah tidur nyuekin aku..ahh membosankan! padahal aku ingin bercerita kalau aku resmi jadian dengan Naruto kun"

Ucap Sakura yang sontak membangunkan Hinata dan membuat gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan tangis.

Yah memang Sakura dan Hinata adalah sahabat waktu pertama kali mereka bertemu di Konoha High, School mereka juga duduk sebangku, jadi mereka saling mengetahui masalah sesama sahabatnya tapi satu yang tidak pernah Hinata memberitahu pada Sakura yaitu perasaannya pada Namikaze Naruto. Karena ia tahu kalau sahabatnya yang satu ini juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengan Naruto.

**Di ruangan kepala sekolah.**

Di ruangan kepsek, telihat sang Kepala Sekolah sebut saja dengan Tsunade, sedang berbincang dengan murid baru Konoha High School yang diketahui bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Anak bungsu dari Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto yang menjadi pemilik Konoha High School. Jadi tidak kaget kalau Tsunade amat menghormati pria berambut raven dan bermata onyx yang ada di hadapannya.

"Baiklah Uchiha Sasuke kau resmi menjadi murid di Konoha High School, kau ku tempatkan di kelas XI A. Semoga kau nyaman di tempat ini."

Sambut Tsunade selaku Kepala Sekolah di Konoha High School.

"hn"

Jawab Sasuke dengan wajah datar dan dingin khas keluarga Uchiha.

"Kau akan di temani Hatake Kakashi yang menjadi wali kelasmu sekarang"

sahut Tsunade lagi .

"permisi"

wali kelas baru Sasuke datang untuk menjemput Sasuke, murid barunya.

"ayo ikut aku" sahutnya lagi, memberi isyarat pada Sasuke agar mengikutinya ke kelas XI A.

**Di ruang kelas**

Keadaan kelas sangat berisik, mungkin sekarang namanya bukan kelas melainkan pasar. Tetapi begitu terdengar suara pintu terbuka terdengar kelas mendadak sepert kuburan (sepi)..

Tanpa ada sahutan orang yang tadi membuka pintu langsung masuk ke kelas. Kakashi dan Sasuke masuk ke kelas. Dan kelas yang tadi seperti kuburan menjadi pasar kembali berasal dari teriakan para siswi yang melihat pria tampan yang di bawa Kakashi sensei ke kelas mereka tapi terkecuali gadis yang masih stay di alam mimpinya tetapi sedikit terusik oleh suara ramai siswi yang sibuk berkomentar tentang murid baru di depan kelas mereka, sampai akhirnya terbangun dari tidurnya.

"kyaaa..gantengnya"

"imut sekalii"

"ahh tampan..harus jadi pacarku.."

Itulah teriakan gadis gadis di kelas itu tapi di pandang sinis oleh beberapa siswa di sana. Mata Sasuke tanpa sadar terus memandangi gadis yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya dan kini pandangan mereka bertemu. Hinata yang mengetahui bahwa ia sedang di pandangi laki laki itu langsung salah tingkah sendiri dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain agar iris lavendernya tidak bertemu dengan onyx yang pekat itu.

"Anak anak kita kedatangan murid baru, Sasuke silahkan perkenalkan diri mu!" Ucap Kakashi sensei memberi isyarat pada Sasuke.

"Nama ku Uchiha Sasuke, mohon bantuannya." Sasuke pun ber-ojigi sebagai tanda perkenalan.

"Sasuke kau duduk dengan Hinata dia di pojok sana"

Perintah Kakashi sensei .

"Tidak, aku tidak mau duduk dengan gadis cengeng dan bodoh itu"

Jawab Sasuke ketus sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya ke arah Hinata.

"Eh-"

Hinata terkejut saat anak baru itu mengatakan kata pedas dan menusuk bayangkan saja dia belum mengenalnya tetapi mengatakan seperti tadi. Tapi Hinata tidak asing dengan kata pedas itu.

"_Kau pikir kalau menangis, ibumu akan kembali ke pelukanmu?"_

_"Cih, gadis cengeng dan bodoh"_

Hinata begitu terbayang pada bocah yang mengatainya saat di pemakaman ibunya entah kenapa dengan kata itu hatinya seperti terlempar batu yang besar 'sakit'. dan akhirnya bulir air mata pun ikut pecah setelah dia mengingat kisah 10 tahun lalu.

**ini fanfic pertamaku aku harap gak mengecewakan yah maaf klo ada kalimat yang gaje yaaa readers! :)**

**review please!**

**TBC**


End file.
